Dance In The Dark
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: I've re-written this because I didn't really like the fisrt write of it.   Max has been hiding his secret from everyone; so when his partner finally pulls him up on it; how will he react? and will this bring them closer or pull them apart. Better inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything(one) except Ashley and anything (one) you don't recognise.  
**  
**

**Chapter 1:-  
**Truth & Lies.

"_**Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for.  
Does it take your breath away?  
And you feel yourself suffocating.  
Does the pain weigh up the price?  
And you look for a place to hide.  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins…" **_**21 Guns- Green day.**_****_

Walking down the ramp to the courtyard, DS Max Carter had a scowl on his face as soon as he saw the new DC Ashley Cooper leaning against his car. Her dark brown—almost black—hair clipped up, her side fringe hanging in her eyes, red converses hanging on the wheel of his car.  
"Get off my car" He growled as he unlocked his car.

Ashley threw him a warm smile; although it was forced "I love it when you boss me around like that" She joked, climbing into the passenger seat of her sergeant's car.

How she got the displeasure of working with this sour, twisted, emotionless wreck of a man was beneath her. As soon as DI Sam Nixon told her who she was working with, she was more then happy to argue why she shouldn't. But the look on the other woman's face made her not too game.

"Do you ever get bored of being an immature twat Ashley?" Max asked as he pulled out of the courtyard and out onto the street.

He knew she would have a cockey comeback for him and most of the time it made him want to slap her or cause her some sort of physical pain. But being the professional he was, he wasn't going to attempt it. Just throw her insults.

Ashley gave a small shrug "I like to think it makes me unique" She smiled at her sergeant.

His shoulders had visibly tensed. She knew he was pushing his buttons, and it wasn't even lunch yet. This was defiantly going to be a fun day "So what's the case?"

Max turned a corner sharply, making Ashley slam her head into the side window. She gave a small scowl and waited for Max to answer her.

"A woman has been assaulted. She's down at Saint Hughes getting checked out"

"Fun. Maybe while I'm there, I can get my head looked at for concussion and such" She rolled her eyes as Max pulled into the hospital car park. 

Max threw her a look "Don't be over dramatic your head barely hit the window" He turned off the ignition and pulled off his seatbelt.

He picked up a folder from the back seat and opened it "The victim's name is Alyssa Monroe. 46. Jasmine Allen. Neighbours called it in after hearing arguing early this morning. When uniform found her she was unconscious" 

Ashley nodded and threw open the car door "So she knew her attacker then" She smirked as she climbed out into the cool winter's air.  
Max sighed and sat back in the car for a minute longer.

He didn't like arguing with Ashley. Maybe the two of them were so different that they were alike "Yeah. She must have" He mumbled to himself, throwing open his own door and climbing out.

Locking it as he jogged to catch up to the younger DC. 

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Max looked sympathetically at the blonde woman sitting in the hospital bed. Her eye was swollen shut, her right cheek had a nasty purple bruise forming upon it.

"I'm DS Carter, this is DC Cooper. Sun Hill. Can you tell us what happened here?" He flashed her his warrant card and Ashley did the same.

Alyssa shook her head, she was obviously scared "I went to open the front door, and two guys in balaclavas stormed in and started hitting me" Tears welled up in her eyes. Ashley couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl.

"Did they take anything?" Max asked, writing in his red notepad. Ashley noticed how she looked away.

Alyssa closed her eyes as best as she could and slowly shook her head; giving a slight wince at the obvious pain she had in her head.

"I just- I just want to forget it ever happened. I just…" She took a deep and heavy breath in "…I don't want to press charges or whatever. All I want to do is get on with my life"

Ashley threw Max a short glance and he slightly nodded "Okay. Here's my card if you change your mind" She placed a small white index card on the small side table and walked out of the cubicle. 

"What do you think?" He asked Ashley once they were out in the foyer. Ashley placed her hands on her hips and looked around. 

"I think she's hiding something" She stated. Looking up at her sergeant.

Max nodded "I agree. There was no mention in any witness statements about a man in a balaclava entering or leaving the premises. So what is she hiding?" He rolled his sleeves up to just below his elbow and pulled up his car keys.

"I dunno. But that makes me even more curious to find out" Ashley began to walk out of the hospital. Her sergeant following close behind.

**LUNCH** finally came around and both Max and Ashley were both intact. So they hadn't killed each other just yet.

"Ahhh. Here come the cavalry. And I see we both have smiles planted on our faces" Sergeant Jo Masters teased from DC Mickey Webb's desk as Ashley and Max entered. Ashley was eating a chicken and mayonnaise sandwich while Max just settled with a cup of strong coffee. 

Ashley shrugged and took a bite from her sandwich "What can I say? I think he's finally got the jist that if he pisses me off too much, I'll rip off his leg and beat him with it" She smiled sweetly at her sergeant who rolled his eyes and sat at his desk, picking up a statement and eying it intensely.

Jo let out a laugh "I agree. I've seen you in action" She noticed the sexual attraction between her two colleagues ever since Ashley first started. And their first argument which led them both being brought up in front of the DCI. Now they kept their arguments to either outside or in a lower voice. 

"How's the case coming along?" DCI Neil Manson asked as she walked over to the desks where Ashley and Max were sitting.

Ashley let out a long sigh "Slow. Alyssa doesn't want to press charges, _and_ on top of that, witnesses say that there were no masked men entering her house"

Neil narrowed her eyes "Who was your witness?" 

Mickey pulled a sheet of paper towards him "Erm…Denise Fry. She's the resident neighbourhood watch. Apparently she knows every person who goes in and out of any house around her area"

"So in cliff notes, she's just uber nosey" Ashley smiled as she placed her feet up on her desk.

Mickey gave a small laugh "Yeah" 

"Right. So where are we in this case?" Max asked as he leaned back in his seat and twirled a dark blue ballpoint pen between his fingers.

Ashley shrugged "Well we don't have a case to go on at the moment. No one's co-operating with us, and Alyssa doesn't want to press charges"

Max leant forward across his desk to face Ashley "But doesn't that make you just a little bit curious about what she's hiding?" He asked in a hushed tone. 

Ashley narrowed her eyes for a moment "You know it does"

Max suddenly slammed his hands down on his desk and smiled as Ashley jumped slightly "Right then. Let's do some investigating. I'll meet you in the courtyard there's something I need to do first" 

Ashley nodded and stood up, pulling her coat from the back of her chair and following her sergeant out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_"You sucked me in and played my mind.  
Just like a toy,  
you would,  
crank and wind.  
Baby,  
I wouldn't give till you wore it out.  
You left me lying in a pool of doubt.  
You're still thinking you're the daddy mac.  
You should've known better but you didn't now I can't go back…"  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_  
_Life Goes On- LeAnn Rimes.

The sky had just turned a purple-red colour above the heads of Max Carter, and Ashley Cooper. The dark chocolate brown hair of the younger woman shone brightly as she un raveled a crumpled up sheet of newspaper and threw it down into the small pile of rubbish down by her feet.  
The two officers from Sun Hill rummaged though the garbage cans which belonged to the house of Alyssa Monroe.  
"You know; I don't think I could have asked for a crappier afternoon to be at work" Ashley winged as her grey/blue eyes scanned the street.

Max continued to throw rubbish out onto the street, slowly making a small pile "What'd you mean?" He asked the 24 year old officer who was now placing her brown shaded sun glasses on top of her head.  
"Well look at it. Its twilight, people are out having fun. There's a _really_ hot guy walking towards us. And what are we stuck doing?" Ashley exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air; allowing a bit of juice from a juice box to drip down her arm "Yuck" She quickly threw the box away and continued to rummage through the bin.

Max looked up from where he was re-searching the rubbish which was already on the ground " Finding out a reason to why someone would want to break into Alyssa's house" He explained as he resumed to search though the rubbish.  
"We're going though bins" Ashley replied dryly as she held up a pair of tattered runners "This wasn't really on my agenda today" She called out as she buried her head inside the bin, her left foot lifting up.

"Then you shouldn't have drank so much last night" Max stated as he pulled open a plastic bag; revealing food scraps "Who would have thought that so much stuff can fit into one bin" He said as he threw the bag behind him, hitting the ground with a ruffled splatter.  
Ashley pulled out a water bottle "Excuse me; _you_ were the one who didn't think I could drink you under the table" She threw the bottle at Max who caught it with ease.  
"And what a mistake that was" He commented from where he was now knelt on the ground

Ashley laughed "And not a hangover in sight" She smiled as she reached the bottom of the bin "End of the road"  
She took a step back and looked at her gloved hands in disgust "Although, the fried breakfast I had this morning is about to come back up if I don't take these slimy, disgusting, stuff covered gloves off" She began taking the gloves off.

"You have to put the rubbish back in the bin" Max said as he began to place his own pile of rubbish back into his bin.  
Ashley poked out her tongue and began piling the rubbish back into the bin "So what have we gotten from this experience. Except for a new stress level" She stated as she picked up a large pile of rubbish between her hands and placed it into the bin.

"We've learned that we can rule out going though the bins again" Max said, helping Ashley place her own stuff into the bin.  
Ashley picked up the last of the news papers and took off her rubber gloves; also throwing them into the bin "Okay, so either it was just a random attack…or…

"She's covering for someone" Max interrupted as he pulled off his gloves and threw them into the bin; walking towards his car "Are you coming or not?"

* * *

"So we've found a fat lot of nothing…" Ashley started as soon as she walked into the office. Braiding her hair into one messy plait at the back of her head "…Except a lesson. Don't ever rummage though the bins of someone else. They _stink_" She told her friend DS Stevie Moss as she flopped down into the chair behind her desk.  
"And that Monroe is defiantly hiding something" Max commented as he sat down in his own chair.

"Okay, so let's go back over it for a moment" Jo said as she stood up and walked over to a large screen; "At 1700 hours last night, Alyssa Monroe was found beaten in her home by her son Jason King. At the moment we have a few witness statements, a victim who's refusing to press charges or talk about what happened to her. So far we have no murder weapon, no M.O; just a fat lot of coincidences" She explained; placing her hands on her hips.

Ashley nodded "Pretty much. But we think that Alyssa may be covering for someone" She stated as she leaned back in her chair and placed her feet on the desk; showing her red converses to her work mates.  
"Like who though?" Stevie asked, leaning back on Ashley's desk and crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's where my brilliant idea's end I'm afraid" Ashley said sheepishly.  
Max bit his bottom lip "What about Jason? What has he said?" He asked, looking around at his team.  
"Uniform said that he just came home to find his mum lying on the kitchen floor with the bruises we saw at the hospital. He called an ambulance and then called the police. He's pretty distraught actually" Jo explained.

Neil came out of his office and walked down to where the team was talking about the case in the glow of their office lamps "I think, you all may want to go home for the night and pick up on the case tomorrow. You all look dead on your feet" He pointed out.  
Ashley gave a small snort and pointed at Mickey "He always looks dead on his feet. But thanks anyway Gov" She stood up and grabbed her backpack, shrugging it onto her shoulder "You guys coming?" She asked.

Mickey and Jo nodded "Yeah. We're coming. I'll see you tomorrow" Jo said as she waved goodbye and walked out of the office.  
Mickey did the same and followed suit while Ashley watched as Max walked over to the whiteboard and began to scratch his chin "You're staying here?" She asked, she had never been the last to leave before; so she had never seen Max in the 'brewing' kind of mood before.

"I'm just confused" He stated, placing his hands on his hips and staring directly at her.  
Ashley raised an eyebrow "How come?" She asked, standing next to him.  
"Don't worry. I'll catch up with you tomorrow" Max said, turning around and walking out of the office; leaving Ashley with a confused expression on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I think I prefer the old version of 'The Hills Have Eyes' compared to the new one. THE POOR DOGGIE!

~*~*~*~*~*~  
_"_ _You took my hand you showed me how,_

_You promised me you'd be around._

_Uh huh,_

_That's right._

_I took your words and I believed,_

_In everything you said to me._

_Yeah huh._

_That's right…."__  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Pink- Who Knew.  
**

Max found that he couldn't sleep that night.  
The TV showed some forgin black and white movie that he couldn't understand. A sandwich lay abandoned on the oak coffee table; one that he made when he was hungry—which was a few hours ago—at the least.  
He found that his mind kept on drifting to the twenty-four year old woman whom he worked with; no matter how hard he tried to focus on the movie, or, a more likely option, the case, he found that Ashley kept popping up.

Tiredly, he looked over at the digital clock which read '12:47 pm'. Picking up his phone, he decided to call his partner and see if she was still awake.  
After a few moments, a tired sounding Ashley picked up "You selfish asshole" Her voice scorned as Max secretly smiled to himself.  
"Well morning to you too" He laughed as he leaned back into the couch and placed one foot on his table.

On the other end, Ashley looked over at the sleeping form of her boyfriend of three years Harvey "Do you have _any_ idea what time it is? Or how much sleep I actually _need_ to function properly?" She said, carefully sliding out of bed and walking into the sitting room.

"_Well, there's a coffee and a sandwich in it for you"_

Ashley narrowed her eyes as she lazily flopped onto her worn sofa, her black silk night dress riding up her leg "What do I have to do?" She yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

_"I think I have a theory about the Monroe case"_

"I thought we dealt with that already. She didn't want to press charges and we still went thorough her bin" Ashley pulled a face at the memory as she cleaned under her clear painted nails.

_"Money problems"_

Ashley rolled her eyes and began to stand up "Okay. I'll meet you at the office then. I hate you, you know that right" She mumbled as she slowly walked into the bedroom and began to find her jeans and a shirt to wear.

_"See you in half an hour"_

Hanging up her phone; Ashley swore to herself. He was a selfish, self-absorbent, pain in her ass. How they ever get along while working on cases is something which will always remain a mystery to her.  
"You have to go?" Harvey mumbled as he rolled over to look at her.

Ashley nodded and pulled off her pyjamas "Sorry. Boss called. He has a 'theory'. Note the quote marks" She smiled as she dressed and pulled her boots on.  
"Have fun" He yawned as he rolled back over and went to sleep.

Ashley rolled her eyes and walked out of the house, making a special effort to slam the door behind her.

Max knew he could always count on Ashley to wake up when he wanted her too. He suspected it was most likely because she wanted to make a good impression for her superiors that she was eager about the job; she didn't need to know that they already thought highly of her though.  
He walked outside into the cool winter air and walked over to his car. Smiling over the thought of Ashley's face when he gets there.

* * *

"I know its crazy and all. But people generally _like_ sleeping. Not like you're people or anything" Ashley growled as she pulled her hooded jumper further around her already freezing body as she waited out the front of the police station.  
Max smirked "I thought you like staying up past your bed time" He retorted as he swiftly moved past her and into the reception where they were greeted with the confused faces of PC's Mel Ryder and Nate Roberts.

"Cute" Ashley snidely remarked as Max pressed in the code to walk up into CID "So what is so important that you decide to wake me up at this ungodly hour?" She let out a long and tired yawn as she pushed open the doors which led to the office and, surprise surprise, no one was in.

Max walked over to his desk and pulled the witness statements over to him "I was thinking about what could make a woman scared enough not to make a statement about her assault. And then I thought about abusive boyfriends…." He looked at Ashley to try and get her thinking on the same wavelength.

Ashley thought about this for a moment before looking up at him with a look of realization "or abusive children" She smiled as Max nodded and clicked his fingers at her; "Doesn't really mean this couldn't have waited until the morning" She dryly stated as she fell into her desk chair.

"Check him out on crimmit. I'm going to go see if there's some CCTV around the flats and if there is. We're having a movie night" Max said as he began to walk out of the office.

Ashley let out a long groan and turned to face Max's back "I still demand my coffee or some sort of energy drink!" She called out after him, earning a thumbs up from Max.

She turned to her computer and began to type in Jason's name into the database.  
"Hey eggshell" Ashley turned around to see Nate walking over to her with a smile on his face "What are you and serge doing here? I thought you went home"

Ashley shook her head "I thought I had too. But serge had other ideas" She said exasperatedly as she turned back to the computer and smiled as crimmit came back with a result "Well, well, well. Look who's been a bad boy then. Assaulting his girlfriend in '06, GBH in '04, handling of stolen goods in '09…." She turned to Nate "The list goes on. But, on the bright side, he's got prior; make serge's night at least" She rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, reading over the charge sheet. She leaned forward on her seat as she read something else "He was also a suspect in the Charlie Roberts abduction"

"Charlie Roberts?" Nate quizzed as he pulled a seat over and sat next to the other woman.

"A five year old girl who was abducted from her home a few years ago. King was the main suspect. He was seen around the house for days before Charlie vanished and he was seen around the premises around the time she was kidnapped. Nothing could ever been proven though. He was let off much to the media's outcry. She's never been found either. That was five years ago" Max explained as he walked back into CID carrying many DVD cases and a two cups of coffee.

Nate turned to face him, and, upon seeing the CCTV, he abruptly stood up "Best I get back down to Mel. Have fun up here" He couldn't leave fast enough.

Ashley eyed half the pile which was left on her desk, and the half that was left on Max's "I swear mine's bigger then yours" She stated as she opened the first DVD case and placed the disc into her CD drive.  
"Let's not go there" Max said, placing the coffee in front of her "So what did you find on crimmit?"

"He has prior for violence. Beating his missus up and all" Ashley remarked, turning to the screen.

Max looked at her "Had a chat with our local councilor who very kindly gave us the CCTV we are watching tonight…"  
"You're not going to run are you?" Ashley interrupted.

Ignoring her comment, Max continued "…And he said that Jason had been hanging out with the local gangs. The local chauvinistic pigs of the area"  
"Oh he'd fit right in there" Ashley smirked as she continued to stare at the footage playing.

"And he'd been harassing some of the girls in the area…" Max still continued.

Ashley paused the tape and looked up "How come we hadn't heard of it?"

"Because he's throwing his weight around and intimidating the women who were going to press charges" Max clarified.

Ashley nodded "So I'm assuming that when day breaks, we go and pay him a visit?"

Max smiled and pointed at her "Now you're catching on"

Ashley resumed the tape and traced her bottom lip with her thumb, wondering why his praise means so much to her now after all this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Watching Rob Zombie movies now. Yay yay yay yay yay. No wonder I'm such a twisted person. 

_**They say Taylor was a good girl  
never one to be late  
complain express ideas in her brain  
Working on the night shift  
passin out the tickets  
you're gonna have to pay her  
if you want to park here.  
Well mommy's little dancer's  
quite a little secret  
working on the streets now  
never gonna keep it.  
It's quite an imposition  
And now she's only wishin'  
That she would have listened  
To the words they said.  
Poor Taylor.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Taylor- Jack Johnston.**

Max and Ashley walked over the walkway and over to the flat where Jason King lived.  
"I thought your theory was about money problems?" Ashley said, as she stifled a yawn. Still sour that she had now been awake for seven hours with no breakfast. 

Max gave a shrug and smiled "I re-evaluated. Glad I did though. Here" He stood in front of the door which read '402' in brown numbers. He knocked on the door twice and stood back, hoping that whoever was inside didn't put up too much of a fight.  
The door opened to reveal an overly large man with black matted hair and smelt a little bad "What?" He said in a gruff voice. 

Ashley and Max shared a knowing look before flashing their warrant cards "Jason King?" They got a short nod "Carter, Cooper. Can we come in?" Max stated, placing his card back into his pocket.  
Jason observed Ashley for a moment before gingerly letting them in. 

"'As one of those slags on the estate said sumfen' about me?" Jason jumped to conclusions as soon as the door was closed behind them "Because they were askin' for it. Flashen those bits around everywhere" He said, going over to a worn leather chair and sitting down. 

Ashley tried to hide the disgust on her face as Max decided to take the lead; knowing that Ashley would most likely loose her temper with someone like him "The assault on your mother…"  
Jason's head shot up "what? 'as she said sumfen?" He bit as his hands gripped the arm of the chair.

Ashley bit her bottom lip "Why? Should she have?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Jason gave her a disgusted look "Women should be seen, not heard" He snapped at her. 

Ashley was about to retort, but was cut off by Max asking another question "We were just asking where you were on the day of the attack"  
Jason nodded to the window behind him "Down at the pub" 

"Anyone clarify that?" Ashley asked, tapping her fingers on her arm.  
The man in the chair stood up and walked over to Ashley; he was at least a foot higher then she was, and had at least an extra twenty kilos on her. He looked her up and down and licked his lips "I know what women like you are good for" He hissed at her. 

Max stepped between them and got right into his face "You come near my colleague again, I'll arrest you; you make anymore suggestive comments towards my colleague…." He let the threat linger in the air for a moment before Jason took the hint and decided to slaunder back to his chair. 

"Besides. Mum don't wanna press charges anyway. So you're wasting your time" He called out as he turned his back to the two police officers.

"Thanks serge" Ashley mumbled as soon as they walked back outside into the blistering cold.  
Max looked over at Ashley "He shouldn't have said what he did. So what do you think?" He asked as they walked down the stairs and into the street where the car was parked. 

"Besides that he's a class A creep and I should totally go back there and kick his ass? He's almost as bad as his mum. Hiding something" Ashley placed her hands in her pockets and waited for Max to open the car door.  
Max slid into the driver's seat and waited for Ashley to climb in "I think we should go have another chat to his mother. See if she'll change her mind if we tell her that we know about Jason" 

Ashley's stomach gave a grumble as Max started the car "Can we get food first?" She complained as she rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes.  
"I'll buy you the biggest breakfast as soon as we get back to the station" Max bargained as he drove into the direction of where Alyssa lived. 

"You're so on" Ashley said they stopped at the traffic lights. Max rested his arm on the window sill as he let out a sigh "How are we going to get Alyssa to press charges?"  
Ashley closed her eyes for a moment before opening them "I think I may have a way" 

Upon noticing that she had finished talking, Max looked at her "Care to elaborate?" he pushed his foot down on the accelerator as the light turned green.  
Ashley shook her head "Not really" 

Max noticed how the car had gotten that little more tense and decided to drop it. He turned the car into the street where Alyssa lived and parked on the side of the road "Right. Let's do this" He said, climbing out of the car and slamming the door behind him.  
Ashley let out a shaky breath and followed suit; following her sergeant up to the house. 

Ashley knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened "Here goes nothing" She whispered as the door opened to reveal a very pale Alyssa.  
"Miss Monroe. You remember us from the hospital? DS Carter and DC Cooper" Max started as Alyssa nodded and leaned against the frame.  
Alyssa sighed and said "You know don't you?" She alleged. 

Ashley nodded "Can we come in please?" She asked. 

Alyssa thought about this for a moment before nodded and letting the two officers in "Would you like a cup of tea or something?" She asked as she led the two into an immaculately neat sitting room.  
The two police officers shook their head and sat on the cream coloured couch; Alyssa sat on one of the arm chairs and bit her thumb nail nervously. 

"Miss Monroe…" Ashley began before Alyssa interrupted her; "Please, call me Alyssa" She smiled.  
Ashley tried again "Alyssa. We have our theories about what happened. But, we need to hear it from you" She stated. 

Alyssa closed her eyes "I thought I said I didn't want to press charges" She said politely.  
Max nodded "You did. But what we're more concerned with is what if your son does it again to someone else? Someone who's not so tolerable?" He asked, perching on the edge of the couch. 

"Mr. Reynolds told you didn't he? About the allegations" Alyssa assumed as she played with the silver necklace "You know all about us"  
Ashley sighed and nodded "Yeah. Listen, Alyssa. If you don't want to press charges against your son then just tell us and we'll leave you alone; but if there is any chance that you will even consider it. Then please tell us. Because what if he does it again to someone?" 

Alyssa looked down at the floor and looked back up, nodding slightly "Okay" She said in a barely audible whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_"In the heat of the fight.  
I walked away.  
Ignoring words that you were saying.  
Trying to make me stay.  
I said this time.  
I've had enough.  
And you've called a hundred times.  
But I'm not picking up.  
'Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over.  
But if you look a little closer…"  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Other side of the door- Taylor Swift.  
**

"So I heard that you two got the Monroe woman to make a statement" Mickey Webb said as Max and Ashley walked into CID.  
Ashley nodded and smiled "Oh yeah. Nothing a bit of persuading can't handle" She stated as she walked over to her desk and sat down.

Max threw himself down into the chair "Now we push her to tell us about what other habits her son has; maybe we could get some insight into the Charlie Roberts disappearance while we're at it" He stated.  
Ashley looked over at Max "No; she's having a hard enough time as it is making a statement against her son let alone make one about something that may or may not have happened"

Max placed a mocking hand on his heart "Touching really Ashley…" Mickey saw that there was another one of their explosive arguments happening and stepped away. Knowing best not to get involved; "…But we have the perfect opportunity to solve a five year old kidnapping. We'd be stupid not to take it" He said, placing his hand back onto his lap.

"Well lucky I'm stupid then" Ashley sarcastically remarked as she stood up from her desk. Max followed suit and placed his hands on his hips, calmly saying "No complaints from me. But do you know what your problem is Ashley? You get too attached to cases. Your emotions get the better of you"

Ashley scoffed "Well at least I have them!" She exclaimed as Neil walked in and whistled at the two of them.  
"You two. Time out" He shouted as he walked over to his arguing officers.

Max decided to take one more jab at the younger officer "Remember who you're talking to her _DC_ Cooper" He hissed.  
Ashley saw red, she hated when he threw his authority around "Oh yeah; that's right. You're my sergeant…" She sarcastically began "…How'd you get that promotion? By killing someone. Talk about mixed perspectives" She finished. She could see the rage and anger in his eyes as he stormed out of CID; slamming the doors as hard as he could.

Jo stood by the door with her mouth opened slightly "Come on. Let's cool you down" She said, standing up and leading Ashley to the canteen.

Ashley sat across from Jo, frustratingly tapping her fingers on the blue laminated table. The older woman could see how tense she was just by the look in her face.  
"What's his problem?" Ashley suddenly said after a few moments of silence.  
Jo shrugged "He has issues" She said simply; taking a sip form her cup of tea.

Ashley nodded "Yeah. Tell me about it. He's such…." She struggled to find the right word "…Shit" She finished lamely as she rested her head in her hand.  
Jo smirked "I don't understand why you two haven't gotten together yet" She questioned as she folded her hands around the cup.  
Spluttering, Ashley looked at Jo with an appalled expression "Because I have standards" She stated.

"I mean it Ash; you two are like…The perfect couple" Jo continued, loving the expression Ashley had on her face at that moment.

"Yeah, in Hell maybe" She exclaimed.

Jo continued as if Ashley had never spoke "Bet the angry sex between you two would be great"

Ashley abruptly stood up "I'm leaving" She turned around and began to walk away.

"Give it a thought" Jo called out after her. As soon as the younger woman was out of sight, Jo burst into fit of laughter.

Ashley walked though the carpeted corridor as she walked towards the bathrooms; just as she was approaching the male, Max stepped out, sniffing and rubbing his nose.  
"Got a bit of a cold there serge?" She commented as the two of them began to walk down the corridor together.

Max shook his head "No. No, just….Got the sniffles" He stated as he tried to calm his beating heart.  
Ashley looked at Max, noticing how he seemed slightly distorted "Hey. Are you okay?" She asked, stopping in her tracks.

Max nodded "Fine. Why wouldn't I be" He turned to face her. Ashley saw that his eyes were slightly dilated, even though, if she hadn't been looking at them, there was no way she would have spotted them.  
Looking behind her, she saw an empty office. Ashley grabbed his arm—much to his protest—and pulled him in, closing the door behind her.

"What's with your eyes?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Max narrowed them "What'd you mean?" He asked, leaning against one of the desks.

"I _mean_ they're dilated. Have you taken something?" Ashley had seen this many times. When she was younger, her older brother used to come home with the same look on his face when he came back from a night of clubbing.

Max shook his head "Maybe it's the light?" He lied; he knew fair and well it wasn't. But that was another thing she didn't need to know about.

Ashley observed her superior once more before saying; "Whatever" And walking out the room. Leaving Max to take a few deep breaths in and out, closing his eyes, and trying to quell the high he was currently feeling.

**"M**ickey!" Ashley shouted out to her friend as she saw him walking towards her.  
The blonde haired man stopped in front of her and saw the look of concern on her face "What is it? Everything all right?" He asked, placing a hand on her arm.

Ashley nodded "Um…I'm not too sure; have you noticed anything odd about Max lately?" She asked discreetly.

Mickey shook his head slowly "No. Why?" He shifted from foot to foot, hoping to get away from this line of questioning as soon as possible. He hated lying to someone who he had come to see as his little sister.

"I saw him before and I could _swear_ he had taken something" she explained. She noticed how Mickey had failed to meet her eyes "What is it?" She asked.

Mickey shook his head once again "Nothing. Don't worry about it" He went to move past her but stopped when she grabbed on to his arm.

"I want to know what's going on with him" Ashley said a little more sternly "So if you know something Mickey. Then tell me. Please"

Mickey eyed the woman suspiciously "Why do you care so much about what he does?" He asked gently "He treats you like shit ninety-nine point nine per cent of the time"

Ashley loosened the grip on Mickey's arm.  
Why did she care so much about him? It wasn't like he even cared about her; or even thinks about her feelings. According to him, she's just as stupid as the rest of them.  
"I don't know. I just do" She stated before letting Mickey go.

Mickey looked around the hall to make sure no one was around "I really shouldn't be telling you this" He said in a hushed tone.  
Ashley bit her bottom lip "What is it?"

"When Max and me were on a job together last. You know the one about the hit-and-run of the drug dealer?" Mickey began, remembering the friend who perished that day.

Ashley nodded once "Yeah…" She said slowly.  
"We were offered some snow. And while I didn't take it….Max did" He finished, watching as a play of emotions showed themselves on her face.

"What? He…" She started a little too loudly "…He took cocaine" She finished quietly. Looking back, she felt as though she should have known.  
Mickey nodded and held up his hands while sliding past her "You didn't hear it from me though" He trotted off down the corridor.  
Armed with this new revelation, Ashley decided to confront her sergeant with it and see what he said. For some reason, she felt hurt and disappointed in her boss.  
The man who, while he insulted her on every chance he got, she still thought was a good copper.

Stopping in the middle of the corridor, she swore to herself.  
Jo was, unfortunately, right she did care about him more then she should.  
"Shit" Was all she could say as she banged her head on the wall, earning an amused look from a uniformed officer who was passing by.


	6. Chapter 6

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Iris- Goo Goo Dolls.**

Ashley stormed down the corridor; slamming door after door behind her. She couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Risking his job so he could get a bit of a high.  
Always mocking drug addicts while he's been one all along.  
Seeing Max walking out of the sergeant's office, she broke into a slight jog and grabbed his arm; spinning him around to face her "Can I help you?" He sniped, tearing his arm away from Ashley's hold.

"Yeah. I think you can. You're a hypocritical pain in my ass you know that?" Ashley retorted as she looked both ways down the corridor to make sure no one was listening to her.  
Max crossed his arms over his chest "What are you talking about?" He said as calmly as possible.  
"I know" She cried in a furious voice.

Max suddenly went quiet "What do you know?" He asked.  
Ashley placed her hands on her hips and rolled her head back "I know about your nasty little habit you have goin' on. Now, I'm going to make you a deal…" She growled as she stepped closer to her sergeant "…Either you tell the DI, or I will" She warned.  
"What if I say no? You're a DC, I'm your boss….Who's going to believe you?" Max said in an equally quiet voice.

The two of them stared each other down for what seemed like forever before Ashley smirked and took a step back "Okay. Have it your way then _serge_" She stated before turning on her heel and walking down the corridor.  
Max let his eyes fall shut for a moment before making his way down to find Mickey.

He stormed through CID trying to find the sandy haired man; as soon as his eyes fell on him. Max, not being able to control himself, picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and pushed him into the wall. Mickey protested and tried to push the other man off her "What did you tell her?" Max yelled as Mickey's eyes widened.

Max didn't know why Ashley's opinion of him mattered so much right now, he had never cared about them before. But when he saw the hurt in her eyes, when he saw the betrayal there, he felt something that he wish he never felt.  
"What are you talking about?" Mickey protested as he once again tried to get Max off him. He was a bit pissed that there was no one else in the office except themselves, so there was no one to help him.

"What did you tell Ashley?" Max repeated as he pushed Mickey further against the wall.  
Mickey shook his head "I told her nothing. She figured it out for herself" He argued.  
Max shook his head "Not even Ashley's that smart. _You_ must have told her" He concluded, not hearing the doors of CID open.

In a split second, Max felt a hand grip his shoulder and pull him away from Mickey "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ashley growled as Max looked between her and Mickey, a small smile gracing his face.  
"Oh, right. I see what's goin' on here" He took a step back and placed his hands on his hips "You know the DI doesn't like office relationships. Although, since he's in one with Grace I suppose he wouldn't really bring yours up" He rambled.

Ashley shook her head "Don't play your damn games Max. You're the one who's in the wrong right now; you're the one with the nasty little habit. So stop being a child and thinking everyone else has the damn problem" She raged as she turned on her heel and walked away.  
Max shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek before turning around and following Ashley "Oi, I'm not finished with you" Max called out after her as Max followed her down the stairs.

"Well I'm finished with you" Ashley retorted as she pulled open the glass doors.

Max grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him; Ashley ripped her arm out of his grasp and resisted the urge to hit him "I've had your back through _everything_ yeah; the unspoken rule for partners. Always have their back no matter what. And even though you insult me, even though I can't stand working with you because you're this unemotional pain in my ass; I still stick up for you. And this is how you repay me?" She shouted; brushing off the looks she was getting from the desk officer.

"Look" Max noticed that he was getting a few stares from uniformed officers and walked over to the small interview room; he looked through the glass window before opening the door "In here" He ordered.  
Ashley looked hesitant for a moment before gingerly walking into the room; Max closing the door after them.  
"You don't know what you're talking about" Max started as he sat down on the edge of the table "You don't know what it's like..." He was cut off by Ashley holding up her hand.

"You tell me that I don't know what it's like to have an addiction so help me I will smack you in the mouth" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest "I'm not going to pretend that I know; but what I do know is that I know what happens at the end of it. You'll end up dead; don't believe me, just look at.." Even after all this time she still couldn't bring herself to say his name. Max looked down in knowing and sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Ashley; we are partners. We have been since you first came here. I'm sorry; if this has hurt you. But this, what I'm doing, it's none of your business" He said, watching as Ashley turned his head away from him in disgust.

"You know what; I thought..." She knew what she was going to say; _I thought I had feelings for you_, but she couldn't bring herself to say it "...I thought you of all people were better then that" She moved towards the door and pulled it open, walking out and walking out of the station; allowing the cool breeze to fall over her face. She was getting flustered, she couldn't deny that it was for her sergeant; she had feelings for her much older, cocaine taking, unemotional, sergeant.  
She thought back to Harvey; immediently feeling guilty for having those feelings when her boyfriend was waiting at home for her.

She closed her eyes tightly and walked back inside; she noticed that Max was no longer in the room and assumed that he was back up at CID. Ashley walked past PC Ryder at the door and walked towards the courtyard; making her way to her car so she could go home back to her boyfriend for the night and, hopefully, forget about the days events and the conclusions it had come too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks loads for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter.**

this time what I want is you  
there is no one else  
who can take your place  
this time you burn me with your eyes  
you see past all the lies  
you take it all away  
I've seen it all  
and it's never enough  
it keeps leaving me needing you

**Lifehouse- Take me away.**

Ashley walked into her house; placing the keys in the small green bowl by the door. The first thing she did after that was walk into the kitchen where her partner was cooking dinner.  
"You're cooking" She stated slowly as she edged into the kitchen with a confused expression "And there's no fire alarms or trucks outside" She continued as she took off her jacket; she eyed Harvey as he turned to smile at her "What did you do?" She asked in a suspicious tone.  
He never cooked for her; he was a brilliant boyfriend, there was never any doubt about that, but he hated cooking with a passion.

Harvey walked over to her and gave her a longing kiss on her lips "What? Can't I cook for my beautiful girlfriend?" He said as he walked back to the stove.  
Ashley continued to watch him with curious eyes "No" She said slowly "Not when you have told me numerous times that you hate cooking. What have you done wrong?" She repeated.

"I have a surprise for you; but you can't have it until after dinner" He smiled at her as Ashley sat on the bar stool by the bench and pulled over the bottle of wine. She secretly hoped that Harvey would be out with his friends again tonight so she could get absolutely plastered and try to forget the days events. Try to forget Max bloody Carter.

"I hate surprises" Ashley grumbled as she pulled a wine glass over to her and poured herself a generous amount.  
Harvey watched as Ashley took a long swig from the glass "That bad a day huh?" He said as he served up what looked like spaghetti Balinese.  
Ashley could get the look of Max's face out of her head; like he was genuinely sorry for what he was doing.

Harvey abandoned the dinner momentarily and walked over to her "Wanna talk about it?" He asked her as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Usually, she would open up about what was happening; but this time, she didn't know what to tell him. _Sorry Harvey, you've been a great boyfriend over the past two years but I've developed feelings for my cocaine taking boss. Hope that's alright._ She mentally scoffed at herself before turning to look at Harvey's worried face. She placed her hand on his cheek and felt the small growing stubble under her fingers "It's okay" She kissed him gently on his lips and felt him respond "Thank you for cooking dinner"

* * *

When she arrived at work the next morning; she took a seat at her desk, which was across from Max's.  
"Morning" She greeted the sergeant as he grunted his response. She rolled her eyes and turned on the computer; she knew she should be feeling on top of the world right now. Harvey proposed to her last night and, not knowing what else to do, she said yes. The pink and white diamond ring burnt her finger every time she looked up at Max.

"You got engaged?" Max said, surprise evident in his voice as he looked at Ashley's left finger.  
Ashley swallowed deeply and fought the urge to hide her hand from his prying eyes "Yeah; Harvey, last night, he uh, decided to try and make me an honest woman" She said with a slight smile.

Max nodded and smiled, although Ashley could tell it didn't reach his eyes "Congratulations" He said as he shook Ashley's hand in a half hearted attempt to make himself look like he was actually happy for her.  
Max couldn't understand why he suddenly felt as though he wanted to tell her to break up with Harvey and go with him; but he didn't know if he could, he spent most of last night thinking about her, thinking about the hold she had over him; how much he hated himself for being such an ass hole to her.

"What can I say?" Ashley joked as she kicked her feet onto her desk and placed her arms around her head.  
Max's retort was cut short by DI Manson walking in "Max, Ashley. There's been a murder on Barkly Way. Uniform are already there" He called out to the two detectives.

Ashley got up with a grunt and stood up to her full height "Come on then serge" She walked past Neil who said "Congratulations Ashley" He smiled, motioning to her ring. Ashley smiled back and continued walking out until she reached the court yard.

"Nothing better then a good murder investigation to get the week started" Max smirked as he walked side by side with Ashley down the ramp.

Ashley gave him a disbelieving look "_Must_ you sound so happy?" She commented as he unlocked his car; she then remembered the reason why he was happy and scowled slightly "Don't answer that; I think I already know the answer" She said; her happiness suddenly returning to being pissed at her sergeant.

"Are you still going on about yesterday?" He asked her as he leaned over the roof of his car.  
Ashley bit the inside of her cheek and smiled sarcastically "Max, we didn't have a little tiff yesterday over a bloody case; we had one because-" She looked around to make sure no one was listening "-we had one because of your damn problem. This isn't something we can just kiss and make up over" She said.  
Max nodded "You're right; let me take you out for a drink tonight, and we can discuss this. Like adults" He said, watching her reaction.

"A drink?" In any other circumstance, she would have jumped at this chance, now she wasn't so sure "Fine. Just the one though. I want to go home to my partner" She said; pulling open the car door and climbing inside, waiting for Max to do the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews! You all know how to make my morning. Just over two weeks now before I go over to the UK. I'm so excited!  
**

_I know this really isn't you  
I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else  
And I'll Do Anything I Can  
To Help You Break Out Of This Spell  
I See You Following your Crowd  
I Know You're Trying To Fit In  
But If Your Gonna Find Yourself  
You Gotta Start From Deep, Deep Within_**  
**

**Never far behind- Aly & Aj.**

She looked over at her partner; they were both panting. He clutched his arm to his chest and was slightly limping; she had a nasty looking gash on the side of her face and her knuckles were red and bruised.  
They both sat on an abandoned tyre as Max got off the phone with the DI telling them that they had their murder suspect in custody.  
"Bet you weren't expecting this when you got up this morning"Max said as Ashley touched her face, wincing as it came in contact with her now bleeding wound.

Ashley glowered at her superior momentarily and shook her head "Thanks serge. I know you thought it was a stupid idea to come out here with me, with no back up and listen to me bitch the whole way here..." She smiled painfully to herself.  
"No worries" Max replied as he heard sirens in the background, letting them know that the others had arrived "Harvey's going to be questioning that when you get home" He said, motioning to her wound.

"Oh yeah. Well, I can put it off a little longer; we've still got to go for that drink you're paying for" Ashley laughed as the ambulance parked over beside them.  
Max rolled his eyes "I think you should be the one who's paying. You got us into this mess to begin with" He said as two paramedics came out.  
Ashley stood up and smirked "You were the one who decided to play superman and try and help me" She said.  
"You were meat. He was beating the crap out of you" Max stated as the lady walked over to him and began inspecting his arm.

"I was fine. Nothing I couldn't handle" Ashley said, knowing full and well if Max hadn't intervened when he did there was every chance that she may be dead.  
Max shook his head and her and bit back a yelp as the woman pushed his shoulder back slightly "Alright; remind me of that next time when you get beaten by a suspect" He said; smiling as Ashley turned her back on him and walked over to the DI who was now getting out of his car.

Max watched as she left; his mind drifted to just half and hour earlier when he saw her get knocked back by the suspect who was now knocked out cold and cuffed to a pole a few meters away. He never felt so mad before; he lost his temper, getting a few blows in while the other guy tried to over power him. Max had a dislocated arm and a banged up leg. He fully blamed Ashley; jokingly of course.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the ice and aspirin club" Sergeant Jo Masters joked as she saw Ashley with an ice pack on her cheek. Ashley rolled her eyes at the older woman and smirked "Well, well, well, if it isn't the sergeant who's twenty minutes too late to a call out" She retorted, coming to a stand still in front of the uniformed officer.

"Excuse me" Ashley turned around to see a male paramedic standing behind her "I want to take you and your partner back to Saint Hughes for a check up" He said.  
Ashley rolled her eyes and looked at Max who was getting help into the back of the ambulance "Yeah, yeah" She turned to Jo "Thanks for the assistance officer" She joked as she followed the paramedic back to the ambulance. She could hear Max bitching about how he didn't need the hospital and how he was fine; even though she knew he wasn't.

* * *

Harvey and Ashley sat in the small cubicle; Harvey was once again fussing over her "My God Harvey; I'm fine, just a little bump" She said as he ran a hand through her hair.  
The other man nodded and placed his hand down by his side "I just-what if something happened out there? What if it was just you going out there by yourself and Max didn't come?" He said; knowing that Ashley would have done out there, with or without her superior.

"But he did" Ashley pointed out as she placed the ice pack down on the bedside table and stood up; stretching slightly.  
"But what if he didn't?" Harvey said, placing a hand on the small of her back as the nurse came in with discharge papers.  
Ashley smiled her thanks and filled out the forms "But he did" She handed the forms back to he nurse and walked out of the cubicle "Look; Harvey, I know you love me. And I know that you want me to have this safe office job like you. But this is the kind of thing I signed up for. I know that I haven't done my job right if no one wants to kick the crap out of me at the end of the day" She smiled slightly and walked with Harvey out of the car park. She knew from Mickey that Max had been discharged already since he came to get him.

"Look; I was just thinking right Ash. That maybe after we get married...You could...move on to something more safe" Harvey suggested as they walked out of the hospital.  
Ashley shook her head "No" She said simply, not believing that Harvey would even ask that.  
"Ash hear me out" Harvey pleaded as Ashley walked to the car.

Ashley turned to face him "No. I will not throw something away which I've worked so damn hard for!" She growled at him as they reached the car.  
Harvey shook his head "You could be dead tomorrow! Then how would I feel huh, knowing that I could have stopped something that killed my wife-to-be"  
Ashley bit her bottom lip; their arguments seemed to become a norm lately, and they always led to one thing; work.  
If it wasn't about how late she would be home, it was about the bruises and the stress coming from it. The final straw blew one night when he asked if she was sleeping with someone else.

"Harvey; I'm really tired. I just want to go home" Ashley said with a sigh of defeat.  
Harvey shook his head angrily and pulled open the car door "I don't even know why we bother with this" He said as he pulled the car out of the car space.  
Ashley looked at him "Bother with what?" She asked, looking at him with tired eyes.  
"Us!" Harvey said angrily "We can't even seem to talk to each other anymore! Everything seems to be an argument" He sped down the main road as Ashley shook her head.

"You make it into a damn argument that's why!" Ashley retorted as she leaned her head against the window.  
Harvey shook his head angrily "No I don't. That's what you do! Jesus Ashley; I love you, don't you understand that. I want to bloody marry you. I'm not really seeing the point anymore" He finished quietly.  
Ashley looked at him "What?" She breathed out in a disbelieving tone.  
"All you seem to do these days is work work work. And, when you come home, it's almost like you're not at home. You're mind is always on something else" He pulled the car into the driveway "And you never talk about it Ash"

Ashley looked down with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry Harvey. This last week has been so hard" She said as the tears over flowed onto her cheeks.  
"What's happened?" When he saw she wasn't going to say anything, he sighed "Shit Ash. You need to talk to me about this. We're going to be husband and wife soon" He pleaded.  
Ashley shook her head and got out of the car "I'm going to go down to the pub for a bit. I'll be home later on yeah" She said as she pulled her bag from the car. Harvey sat back in his seat and sighed; knowing that there was no point trying to talk to her when she was in this state of mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**More chapters! Yay!  
**

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you _

**Hanging by a moment- Lifehouse.**

Ashley walked into the crowded pub and looked around for anyone she may know; she let out a short laugh as she saw a familiar figure sitting down by the bar. She walked over to the seat next to him and placed her bag by her feet. He turned to look at her and smiled grimly "Fancy seeing you here" He smiled "I thought you would be at home with Harvey"  
"So did I" She smiled at the bar tender who gave her a black Russian. When she saw Max's eyebrows raised, she sighed "He wants me to quit my job" She said as she took a long drink out of the glass.

Max took a swig of his pint and looked over at her "What do you wanna do?"  
"Stay. I love my job. Except for days like today. And yesterday. And the day before that" She chuckled slightly as Max gave a small smile into his drink "How're you feeling anyway?" She asked after a moment of silence.  
"Sore. But, the doctor's gave me some painkillers" Max said, knowing what was coming next.  
Ashley raised an eyebrow at him "Should you be taking them even though you've got another type of pain and brain killer?" She asked; noting the eye roll Max was giving her.

"Ash. Give it a break" Max wasn't really in the mood for Ashley playing the high and mighty on him at that point.  
Ashley nodded and finished her drink; motioning for another "I know, I just came here for a drink..." She thought about this for a moment "Or eleven. Christ" She smiled at the bar tender as she took a sip of her new drink.  
Max looked over at her "Things are that crap at home huh?" He noticed that she was playing with her engagement ring.  
"Understatement of the bloody year" Ashley said as she placed her head in her hand, leaning on her elbow "All we seem to do is fight these days. If it's not about work; its about me not wanting to move in with him" She sighed and took a drink "It's a load of crap" She mumbled.

Max had never really known much about Ashley's home life, as far as he, and he suspected everyone else, knew; they were the model couple.  
"That bad huh?" He asked as he finished his drink.  
Ashley nodded "Yep" She looked over at her sergeant and smiled "Sorry. I know you probably came here to get away from the moulder life" She smirked.

Max shook his head "Nah. I came here because I wanted a drink. Bumping into you was just the added bonus" He said sarcastically.  
Ashley slapped his arm and had another drink; she could feel her phone ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the screen; when she saw her fiance's name on if, she placed it on the bar and stared at it, willing it to stop.  
"You're not going to answer it?" Max asked with surprise.

"Nope. I don't think I really can" Ashley mumbled as she finished another drink. She let out a sigh and tapped her fingers on the bar; wondering if she really wanted to get plastered or not "He wants me to talk about work with him"  
Max looked at the bar tender and motioned for another two drinks for them both "And you can't?"  
"What do I tell him Max? Sorry hun, the reason why I'm like that is because I'm worried about my cocaine taking boss and what's going to happen to him?" Ashley suddenly blushed when she realised what she had just said.  
Max looked at her with a bemused expression "You're worried about me?" He asked.

Ashley shook her head "Nope. I was just saying" She said as the bar man placed two drinks in front of them.  
"Sure. Ashley I'm fine. You know that" Max said as he took a sip from his drink.  
The younger woman nodded "Yeah. Of course you are" She mumbled, taking a small drink from her glass. She moaned as her phone rang again.  
"I really don't want to answer this" She said as she twirled her phone in her hands.  
Max held out his hand "I'll answer it then" He said.  
"Nuh uh. He already thinks I'm cheating on him" Ashley mumbled as she downed more of her drink "You answering it won't help"

"Alright. You going home tonight?" Max asked as he slid off the bar stool.  
Ashley shrugged "Maybe. I think I better" She sighed, also sliding off the stool.  
Max walked with her outside "If you want, I have a spare room" He stated, wrapping his coat around him tighter.  
"Seriously?" Ashley couldn't hide her surprise at this; she thought they hated each other.

Max nodded "Yeah. If you want it?"  
Ashley thought about this for a moment before also nodding; sending a text to Harvey saying that she's staying at a girlfriend's.

* * *

Max unlocked his door; allowing Ashley to walk in. She looked around, on the glass coffee table, she saw traces of white powder on it; she bit something back as she looked around. Max pointed up the stairs "Bedroom's first door on the left. Bathroom's straight across the hall" He smiled at her.  
Ashley nodded "Thanks" She said as she began to walk up the stairs.

"Serge" She turned around and looked at him "I really, really. I feel really uncomfortable here; with" She motioned to the coffee table "I'm a police officer. It's my job to arrest people like you. It's yours too" She pointed out.  
Max nodded and looked away "Ashley. You're my partner, and I like to think of you as one of my friends. But; it's not that easy to get rid of an addiction. You know that" He said quietly.  
Ashley walked back down the stairs and over to him "I also know what the end result is. I've seen it. I know what it does to families. I don't want to have to go through that again" She said, now standing in front of him; she felt her heart beat that little bit faster.  
She didn't know if it was the alcohol or what, but she did hear herself whisper "I don't want to loose you"

Max swallowed deeply and traced her jaw with his finger, bringing his lips down on to hers. When he pulled pack, he searched her eyes, looking for approval. When Ashley was the one who initiated the second kiss; he knew that maybe he was in love with her.  
She felt slightly bad for Harvey at home; but when Max traced the skin on her lower back with his fingertips; all thoughts of her fiance went out of her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**I have this whole story figured out now. And I'm quite excited.**

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
_

**Crash and burn- Savage Garden.**

When Ashley woke the next morning; the first thing she noticed that she wasn't in her own house; the next thing she noticed was that she was naked except for a pair of red lacy panties; the final thing she noticed, much to her horror, was the person laying next to her. His back facing her, soft snores filling the room.  
"Shit" She mumbled as she placed her head in her hands; she spread her fingers apart slightly and swore again; grabbing her singlet off the floor and placing it over her head "Cock" She continued as she picked up her clothes which were scattered around the floor.

Max shifted in bed but stayed asleep; she was glad for the two days off the DI had given them to recover from the previous day's events. Two days she didn't have to see Max for, two whole days she can find a way to make it up to Harvey.  
She crept down the stairs; trying to place her clothes on while doing so. She could remember the previous night so easily; she remembered how he touched her in all the right places, whispered words in her ear which Harvey wouldn't. She would never had expected DS Max Carter to be such an amazing lover.

She quietly opened the front door and left; closing it behind her. She should write him a note or something, yet she couldn't bring herself to do. With her head handing down in shame; she walked the short distance to her house; trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach every time she thought about what she did. The way his fingers traced her back; the gentle kisses down her stomach...

"Ash" Harvey opened the door for her as she smiled at him; "Hey" Ashley said quietly with a small smile.  
He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her head "I'm so sorry for yesterday. I was out of line" He whispered to her as she clung on to her jacket.  
Ashley shook her head "It's okay. I know" She pressed her lips to his and couldn't help but think of her sergeant doing the same thing.

Harvey wore his usual suit as he carried his back pack towards the car "I'll come home for lunch. And we can _talk_ over everything. No arguing?" He smiled as Ashley nodded.  
"No arguing" She smiled as Harvey gave her a kiss on his lips and walked over to his car; "Ill see you at lunch" He said, climbing into his car and driving away.  
Leaving Ashley to deal with the previous night's events.

* * *

When Max woke up at nine thirty; he half expected Ashley to be laying next to him, but, much to his disappointment, she wasn't there. He groaned slightly as he thought about last night; the way she tasted. He didn't mean last night to happen, all he wanted was to give her a place to stay so when she went home the next morning, her and Harvey would be okay.  
He hoped he didn't blow it for them both; then again, there was a small part of him which wanted Ashley for him and only him. But he knew he blew it with her when she found out about his habit.

He walked down stairs in nothing but a pair of tracksuit pants. He looked over at the coffee table and saw three lines of white powder there; three neat rows calling out for him. He wondered if by sweeping the cocaine off the table and on to the floor would get him Ashley. If by quitting it and becoming a better man she would love him back.  
In one swift movement of his hand; he swept the white powder on to the floor; he looked at the side of his hand and saw the white on it; he resisted licking it off and instead walked to his kitchen sink and washed it off.  
He was going to do this; he was going to give it all up.

For Ashley.

He walked straight up to the superintendent's office when he got into work; knocking once and closing the door behind him. Jack Meadows looked at his sergeant and narrowed his eyes "What can I do for you Max?"  
Max could already feel the shakes coming on "Um; I was just wondering if I can take a few weeks off? I was thinking I might fly to see my Mum" He knew it was a lie; but he didn't need to know that.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Max momentarily "Alright. Since you haven't had a holiday in a while. How long are we talking about?"  
"A month. Maybe two" Max shifted from foot to foot.  
Jack thought about this for a moment before nodding "Alright"  
Max breathed a sigh of relief "Thank you Sir" He went to turn on his heel and walk out of the office but Jack's pulled him back; "DC Cooper has also asked for time off"

Max turned around; he couldn't hide his surprise on his face "Really?"  
"Mmmhmm. She said she needed some time to get ready for her wedding. Maybe you two can trade notes?" There was an underlying tone of something in the Super's voice.  
Max nodded "I'll give her a call when I get home" He said as he walked out of the office. He knew that he could get off this stuff without Ashley's help, he didn't want to dredge up memories for Ashley about her family member who went through the same thing. As he walked out to his car, he decided once and for all; he was going to fight for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm going to cut to a few weeks into Max's self imposed rehab. Sorry it's it's going too quick but I need to get to this point in my story.  
Enjoy!**

_I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart_

It had been three weeks.  
Three weeks since he had take his last hit. He flushed the rest of it down the toilet as soon as he got back to the station that day. He hadn't seen Ashley since that night either; he wanted to see her when he was clean, to tell her that she was the reason for this. He felt so low at this point in his life; he had been in bed the whole time; only ever getting up to go to the toilet. He was just to tired all the time and he hated it.  
More then once he had been tempted to call someone to help; to call someone to bring some gear over for him.  
But he wouldn't, because he wasn't going to let them win. All those who snickered at him; those at work who locked him in the store room, he wasn't going to let them win.

He felt hot, a little too hot so he was wearing no shirt. He was laying on the kitchen floor; he was lucky he supposed, he hadn't thrown up on himself just yet; although, he could feel the nausea creeping up on him. He wanted someone to help him; someone who cold reassure him that this was worth it.  
A knock on the door brought him out of this reverie. Slowly; he walked over to his door and opened it.

Ashley looked at him with a state of disbelief on her face "Whoa" She said as she took in his form "Wha-Are you alright?" She asked as she stepped into the house. She only came by to talk about the night they slept together; to tell him that she was still going to marry Harvey because he loved her for her and never treated her like shit. The whole conversation she had planned in her head had blown out the window.

Max shook his head and closed the door "I'm fine" He grumbled as he walked over to the couch and flopped down.  
Ashley shook her head "No, you're not" She looked at him and saw his eyes look away; she knew the look, she knew what he was doing "Oh Max" She whispered as she saw his shaking hands "I-I" She tried again "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?"

Max stood up roughly and walked to his kitchen "Leave me alone" He growled as he poured himself a drink of water. Ashley placed her hands on her hips and shook her head "No. You look like shit serge" She watched as he dry retched over the sink. There was that nausea.  
Ashley stood still; as Max closed his eyes and turned to her "What do you want Ashley?" He asked her as he opened his eyes and ran a hand over his face.

Ashley walked over to him "I'm taking you back to my place" She said in a matter of factly tone.  
"No you're not" Max stated, pushing past her and making his way back to the lounge. He fell down and closed his eyes, wanting nothing but to go back to sleep.  
"Yeah. You are. You honestly think you can deal with this by yourself?" Ashley said as she stood in front of him; pushing his arm to wake him up.

Max nodded "I think I can" He looked at her and saw the look of despair on her face; all he wanted her to do was go away.  
"Look, Max. I hate you; you hate me, there's no secret of that. We slept together the once; hoo ha. But, yeah. You've been the biggest prick to me. What was your nickname for me oh yeah, an air head barbie. But I don't care about that shit at the moment Max. Because you're my sergeant, you're my partner. And..." She took a deep breath in "...You're my friend. So get your lazy ass off this damn couch while I get your shit. You're coming back to my place so I can keep an eye on you" She turned on her heel and walked up the stairs to pack a weekend bag for him. Throwing as much stuff as she can in one bag.

Max called up the stairs after her "What about Harvey?" He asked, using the wall to support himself. Ashley walked down the stairs with a bag over her shoulder "Well if he doesn't like it then he can go stay at his house" She stated as she placed one of his arms over her shoulder and led him outside. Ignoring the look she was getting from Max's neighbour "Mind the house will ya?" Ashley called out to the woman as she loaded her kids into the house.

The woman nodded slowly and watched as Ashley placed Max into he passenger seat of the car and buckle him in; her herself moving to the driver's seat.  
"You're not doing this on your own serge. No matter how much of a pain in my ass you've been" She mumbled as she saw Max asleep in the seat.

* * *

When Harvey arrived home; he walked into the kitchen and saw Max asleep in the adjoining lounge room on the couch.  
"Who's he?" He pointed to Max as he walked over to Ashley who was reading a book at the circular kitchen table; he bent down and placed a kiss on her head and sat next to her.  
Ashley placed her book down and looked at her fiance "He's my boss" She said in a hushed tone. She threw a worried look at Max as his eyes flew open and he threw the contents of his stomach into the red bucket next to him.

"Is he okay?" Harvey asked in an equally worried tone, watching as Max fell back onto the couch and went back to sleep.  
Ashley shook his head "No, he's not. He's um...Shit Harv. He's suffering from withdrawal. He was a cocaine addict" She whispered as Harvey's face dropped.  
"And he's your boss. As in...You're boss. Your _police_ boss" Harvey stuttered as he heard Max moan in pain.

Ashley nodded and raised her eyebrows "Yeah. I mean, I thought it would be a good idea to keep him where I can watch him. Keep an eye on him" She said.  
Harvey shook his head "I don't like it" He mumbled as Max once again threw up.

"Nor I. But he has no one else" Ashley said as Max blew out a breath and rubbed his hand over his face; slowly sitting up and taking in his surroundings; "What am I doing here?" he asked, looking over at Ashley and Harvey.  
"Making sure you don't suddenly drop dead on me" Ashley said as she walked over to him and crouched down. Harvey saw something in Ashley's eyes when she did this that he couldn't really comprehend, whatever it was, he didn't like it one bit.

Harvey stood up abruptly "I don't want him here" He stated suddenly; finally realising what he had seen in Ashley's eyes.  
_Love_.  
"What?" Ashley exclaimed, standing up and walking over to Harvey. Max looked between the two and shook his head "I don't-" He blew out a breath and tried again "I don't want to come between you two" He said, making his voice heard.  
Ashley turned to face him "Tough" She stated before turning back to Harvey "You have no say in who comes in or out of my house" She said.

Harvey shook his head "I do when it's a drugged up copper!" He yelled "Do your bosses know about this? About who they have working for them?" He asked, pulling out his iphone.  
"You call them, and I guarantee that that will be it for us" She pulled off her engagement ring and held it in front of her.  
Harvey shook his head and placed his phone back into his pocket "I'm not staying here"

Ashley threw her hands up in the air "Fine! Whatever!" She called out as Harvey walked out of the house with a slam of the door.  
Max sighed dejectedly "I'm sorry Ash" He said in a sincere tone.  
The younger woman shook her head "Don't be. Um, I think...I think this has been a long time coming" She said sadly as she sat down next to Max on the couch "I mean, I love him. I love him so much but...I'm not _in_ love with him"

Max nodded and clutched his stomach "How long does this go for?" He asked as he let out a small wince in pain as his back started hurting.  
"A while. Don't worry; you've gotten through this far. It'll be okay" She rubbed his back and closed her eyes; a small tear trailing down her face when she remembered the last time she did this for someone "And hey; after this, we can go back to you being the annoying, unemotional sergeant and I can go back to being an airheadded DC" She laughed.

"Ashley. I really don't mean it. You're a brilliant officer. And a good partner" Max looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes.  
Ashley shook her head "You're making it out to feel as if you're dying" She laughed as Max turned back to the bucket "I feel like I am" And he once again threw up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for the review!  
My sister's currently in labour; but, as I am currently 196km away; I cannot be there. Only dedicate this chapter to you because you wanted me to write it before hand. Love ya.**

_My first mistake was loving you  
My worst mistake was giving you a second chance  
Cause you tore me up, and you called it love  
You made a fool out of me  
My last mistake thinking I wont made the same mistake again_

**Mistake- Brian McFadden and Delta Goodrem.**

It's been a week since Max had come to stay at Ashley's and, bit by bit, he was getting good again. He remembered Ashley being by his side at one am when he was in too much pain to deal with on his own; she had a smirk on her face asking him if he could deal with it by himself now.  
He couldn't understand why she was standing by him, after everything he's said to her; everything he's done to her; she still tries to help him.

The next chain reaction of events started when Ashley resumed work at Sun Hill; she had told Mickey and only Mickey that he was at her house suffering it out. The sandy haired man nodded and told her if she needed help with him to give him a call. She smiled and gave him a hug gratefully.  
Her relationship with Harvey had only just gotten back on track when she surprised him with a visit at work; still avoiding the subject that she knew would destroy him. She slept with Max.  
They went out for lunch and talked over everything. The way adults should do. Ashley thought life was pretty good at that point in time. Well, that was until she got home that night after a long, hard, tiring day at work.

"Max?" She called out as she once again threw her keys into the green bowl and walked into the lounge. Over the past few days; Max had been that little bit more active, he was eating more and didn't look like death warmed up. So when she saw him on the couch, completely zoned out, traces of white powder on her coffee table, she lost it.  
"What the hell?" She exclaimed as she walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him up off the couch and pushing him into the cream coloured wall next to it "What the hell is that?" She yelled, pointing to the row of cocaine on her table.

Max shook his head, feeling sorry for himself, but her more so. He let her down; the way he had done so many times before "I'm sorry Ash. I tried. Really I did" He tried to explain, but Ashley wasn't having any of it. She let go of him and looked away; placing her head on her forehead and shaking her head at him "No. No more Max. I-I risked everything so you can get good again. I tried to help you Max. But, like you said yourself, you don't need me helping you anymore" She sounded tired and Max immediently felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Ashley" He called out lamely as he saw her walk over to the kitchen door.  
She once again shook her head and looked at him "I don't care" She said gently, he was alright with Ashley when she was mad, he could deal with her then because at least he knew she was feeling _something_; but when she was like this, a blank mask on her face, he was speechless "I don't want you here when I get back" She said as she walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

Max looked down and kicked the footrest across the room in anger. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why couldn't he have held out just that little while longer? He gingerly gathered up his things and let Ashley's residence, wondering if she would ever speak to him again.

* * *

Ashley stared blankly at her computer; she knew that Max would be in at any moment and she needed to get out. She couldn't even bear to look at him anymore. At one stage, she couldn't look away, but now; now things were different.  
"DC Cooper" Neil called out from his office as he walked over to her; a cream coloured file in his hands "There was a robbery down on the Jasmine Allen. I want you and Max to lead this investigation" He said; placing the file on her desk.  
Ashley shook her head "No. I can't, I'm um...Working with um..." She looked around to see who was in the office "...Mickey and Grace. Sorry Gov" She smiled as Mickey looked up "What?" He asked, confused.

Ashley gave him a 'shut up' kind of look and turned back to Neil. The older man narrowed his eyes "Alright then. I'll give it to Max and Terry then" He said, placing the folder on Max's desk just as the said man walked into the office; a little too happily given the current circumstances.  
"Max. Welcome back" Neil gave the other man a hand shake the placed his hands on his hips "How was the holiday?"

Max didn't even throw a glance in Ashley's direction "Could've been better but you know how it is" He smiled as he walked around to his desk and sat down "Morning Ashley" He smiled, he had to try it. The younger woman just rose her eyebrows in a swift greeting. He sighed and looked at the file on his desk "We have a robbery" He stated.

Ashley shook his head "No; you and Terry have a robbery. I'm floating around with Mickey today" She stood up and went to walk past him; but Max grabbed her arm "If you want to know what's good for you, I suggest you let go of my arm" She growled.  
Max did was he was told and tapped his fingers on his chair "So how is Harvey anyway Ashley?" He said in a slightly loud voice; trying to make his conversation heard. Ashley's face dropped slightly as a small smirk graced his face "How's he coping with the news that his loving fiance cheated on him?" He said.

Ashley felt someone behind her and was glad when she saw Stevie and Mickey standing behind her "Stop playing your bloody games Max. No one cares" Stevie said in an exasperated tone.  
"I'm not playing any games; am I Ashley. I was just asking her a question" Max said innocently.  
He felt his heart swell with grief when he saw Ashley bow her head and clench her hands down by her side "Go to hell" She said quietly.  
"So he doesn't know?" Max assumed; he knew she was going to lash out at any moment; but he knew that that was better then her not doing anything at all. He knew she was hurting because of what he did to her; but the least he could do was make her take it out on him, and if this was the way to do it, then so be it.

"Wonder what would happen if I told him?" This was the final blow; Ashley yanked him off his chair and punched him in the nose. Blood started to fall freely from it "Come on Ashley. I know how much you hate me. Why don't you show everyone here that. Huh?" He called out to her as she turned her back to him.  
Ashley turned around with tears in her eyes and shouter "Because I don't bloody hate you! I'm in love with you!" She said, pushing him into the dark blue wall and walking away.

Everyone in CID stood quiet and still as Max tried to register what she had just said to him. She loved him; _she_, Ashley Cooper. Loved him, Max Carter. Not Harvey, him.  
Neil walked over to Max and said quietly "Go get your nose checked out by the FME"  
Max nodded and without another word, walked out of CID, ignoring the glances which his colleagues were throwing him.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again everyone for all your wonderful reviews!

**This is going to be my last chapter. So I thank everyone for reading this. xxx**

**

* * *

**

"So...was Max right?"

Ashley had been seated in the car with Stevie for the past hour and a bit; after a small chat about the case with her superior, they had fallen into silence. Until now that was "About?" Ashley replied, feigning ignorance.  
"About you cheating on Harvey" Stevie clarified as she looked at the dark brown haired woman; a small smile of sympathy on her face.

Ashley looked down at her hands; closing her eyes and open them again "It was an accident and I feel like shit over it" She said quietly. Stevie looked back at the house they were watching; she wasn't going to judge Ashley; it just wasn't her way. She was old enough to make her own choices "Anyone I know?" But Stevie was afraid she already knew the answer.

"Yep"

"Max?" Stevie asked.

Ashley nodded once and looked out the window; she let out a long sigh and sniffed once "I wish I didn't. But for some stupid, unknown reason I did"  
"Because you love him" Stevie clarified.

Ashley nodded again and stayed quiet. She wondered what the reception would be when she got back to CID; what the reception from Max would be.  
She inwardly growled as she remembered what he did; he wound her up. She hit him; she hated him so much at that moment; but then she remembered the way he touched her, the gentle caresses. And then she remembered that she was completely in love with him.

"Are you gonna tell Harvey?" Stevie asked when she saw Ashley deep in thought.  
Ashley shrugged "I don't know Stevie. I mean; I love Harvey and I can't believe what I did to him. But I also love Max. And I know that it's stupid because he's such a dick; and he's my boss and—I'm screwed Stevie. If I tell Harvey, I loose him and have no one; if I don't the guilt will continue to eat me alive" She said as she leaned back into the seat.

Stevie placed a hand on Ashley's arm and looked at her with sympathetic eyes "Look; I think you should tell Harvey. If he loves you as much as he says he does, he would look past this" She explained.  
Ashley nodded in agreement "Yeah; you're right" She said; watching as a suspect walked out of the house they were watching.

* * *

"I think we need to talk" Ashley said into her phone as she paced out in the courtyard. The first thing she did when she got back to the station was dial Harvey's number. She didn't know why she was doing this; but when she saw Max walk down the ramp with Terry, both of them in deep conversation, and then he looked at her and gave her a small smile; she knew why she was doing it.

"_Alright. Where do you wanna meet up? I can pick you up from the station if you want and we can go to that cafe you like so much"_ Harvey said as he leaned back in his chair; playing with his deep blue tie.

Ashley nodded "Yeah; it sounds good. I'll see you in a few then" _  
"Love you babes" _He told her.

Ashley felt much more guilty now "You too" She replied before hanging up and placing her phone in her pocket.  
Max looked over at her from the car and told Terry he'll be right back. The older man gave Max a disapproving look before watching what he was doing; when he saw Max walk over to Ashley he mumbled "Oh I hope she knows what she's getting herself into"

"Ash. Everything okay?" Max asked; pretending that what she said in the office about her loving him didn't really bother him that much; when, in fact, it was all he could think about. But he knew better then to make a move on her when she's still in a relationship.  
Ashley shook her head "I'm going to tell Harvey. He's picking me up for lunch and I'm going to tell him then" She said as she looked down.

Max nodded and placed his hands on his hips "Listen Ashley. I wanted to apologise for before. I was out of line" He said as Ashley looked up at him.  
"Yeah. You were" Ashley agreed "But; I think it was something we both needed to get off our chests" She said as she looked at Max.

"_So you meant it then?" He asked in surprised.  
_

Ashley nodded "Yeah. I did...Everything" She said with a small sigh she continued "I don't know when it started or why I do. I mean; you're a class A dick to me. But; there was something about you that I've always kinda liked" She said; looking over at Terry who was waiting impatiently by the car "You always had my back"  
"And I always will" Max finished as he looked behind him "Good luck. And um; Ashley. If you need some place to go if it all goes pear shaped, my place is available" He said.

Ashley smiled "Like last time" She commented.  
"If you're lucky" He retorted with a laugh before walking back to Terry; having a whole new outlook on everything.

* * *

They both ordered their food and sat at the small table; a toasted cheese and ham sandwich in front of Ashley and a green salad in front of Harvey.  
"So; what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Harvey asked with a mouth full of food.  
Ashley looked down, suddenly not feeling very hungry "Um..I really don't know how you're going to take this..." she started; playing with the white napkin on the table.

Harvey looked up with confused eyes "Just spit it out" He laughed.  
"I slept with someone else" She said slowly; not meeting Harvey's eyes. The whole demeanour on his face changed when she said this; it was like a dark shadow had crossed it.

"What?" Harvey said in a disbelieving tone.  
Now that Ashley had said it; it didn't seem so terrifying "I had sex with someone else" She stated.  
"Who?" Harvey said; anger evident in his voice. She couldn't really blame him; "Don't' answer that. I think I already know. DS Carter right?" He snarled as he threw his fork in his salad and leaned back in his chair; running a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry" Ashley said in a soft voice as she leaned across the table.  
Harvey stood up abruptly "No, you're not. Not really. I saw the way you looked at him Ashley. When he was at your house. When he was withdrawing. You love him" He let out a long sigh and sat back down "I love you Ashley. Really I do. And I was so excited to be marrying you. But; I think neither of us are ready to be married. To be tied down"

Ashley looked at him with tears in her eyes "What are you saying?"  
"I think we should call time on this. I mean; it's obvious that you're in love with him. And he's someone who you can talk too about the cases and the things you see" Harvey said with his own tears in his eyes.  
Ashley nodded and tried to stop the tears from falling "I love you" She whispered as the tears fell.  
Harvey nodded "Me too. I hope he looks after you Ash. Really I do" He said as he wiped her tears away.

Ashley took of her engagement ring and placed it in his hands "Save it for someone who can look after you; treat you better then me" She smiled.  
Harvey stood up and placed a kiss on Ashley's head "You did the best you could. We both did" He said; and he walked away.

* * *

That night; Ashley found himself in the arms of her sergeant. She went to his house after everything and told him what had happened. He pulled her into a hug; kissing her forehead and whispering that everything would be okay.  
He told her that he did love her and he always had; that's why he continued to push her away.

She could feel his fingers tracing her bare arms as she stared up at the ceiling; her head resting on his chest "Do you think it'll all be okay?" She whispered to him.  
Max shrugged a shoulder, making sure not to shift her "Maybe. I'm not too keen on looking into the future just yet"  
Ashley smiled and nodded "Maybe I should take that piece of advice" She mumbled.  
Max smiled and kissed the top of her head "Maybe you should" He laughed as Ashley looked up at him and kissed his lips; squealing as he rolled on top of her.  
Ashley laughed; she knew that was where she belonged, here and now. Yet she couldn't rid herself of the sense of dread which was building inside her stomach.


End file.
